


Learning Curves and Sleepovers

by Peasantaries



Series: these paths, that keep crossing [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Best Friends, Bonding, Childhood Friends, Kid Fic, M/M, Mates, Mutual Pining, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Possessive Behavior, Scenting, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 10:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11378556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peasantaries/pseuds/Peasantaries
Summary: “Good.” Mama states. “So, what do we do the next time someone is close to Yuuri?”Viktor thinks about it. “I – I don’t do an’thin’!” He decides.Mama nods, one sharp, short tip of her head. “Very good.”“Not even!” Viktor shouts, and tries to think of something worse than someone being close to Yuuri. “Not even if!” He jumps up and down trying to think. “If someonehugsYuuri!”Viktor has some things to learn, some things to say, and also,hasto have a sleepover with Yuuri.





	1. Ice Cream and Questions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sordid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sordid/gifts).



> This one is for sordid, who, if you didn't already know, [drew](https://twitter.com/fcd2c7/status/880688620092477440) baby Yuuri and Viktor, and I've not stopped screaming since. They captured the babies so perfectly, literally everything I had pictured in my head and MORE, I want it tattooed to my face and nailed to my gravestone. Either way, I have literally nothing to offer and no way to pay them back, so I'm dedicating this new instalment in the series to them!! Please go send them the love they deserve <333
> 
> Also! This one is a two-part update, because the first chapter is very Viktor-orientated and I wanted to have some interactions between Yuuri and Viktor in here somewhere, but also, didn't want it to get too long and I wouldn't be able to update in time! (I say in time, but updates I know have been very sporadic, from a two-week break to every few days). The next chapter may be tomorrow, or maybe Tuesday, but it will be within that time frame :DD
> 
> Sordid, I hope you enjoy, and now that I'm a little more coherent, I can more eloquently express my gratitude. Nobody has ever drawn art based on my writing, and even a squiggle on paper would give me a meltdown, but to see the effort you put in your art, with the colours used, their little outfits and t-shirts, and even giving them both tiny sneakers, I think I died and floated to heaven. I said before, I could not have asked for anything more if I commissioned you, and I actually feel guilty that I got it for free. So please accept my humble offerings and know that you have a fan for life <333

Viktor drags his feet behind his mama, watching his sneakers trail through the mud as he walks.

He’s in trouble.

Not just because Miss Minako was upset with him, _and_ made him apologise to Yuuko, and not either because Yuuko cried when Viktor really only meant to tell her she was too close and she didn’t _need_ to be so close, and Viktor hardly really touched her at all, it wasn’t a push, it _wasn’t._

But something about her standing so close to Yuuri made his stomach tighten up into a big ball inside him, because she – she was _so close,_ she wasn’t just standing in front of him, she was in his space, in Yuuri’s _space_ , and Viktor _didn’t like it._

But it was still bad, and it made Yuuko cry, and Viktor doesn’t like it when Yuuko cries, and _especially_ not ever if it’s because of him, so Viktor really did mean his sorry, because he _is_ sorry.

But mama still isn’t happy.

Viktor doesn’t know why. He _said_ sorry, and everyone forgave him, even if Yuuri still –

Viktor feels his eyes go all sore and hurt, thinking about Yuuri’s face when he looked at Viktor after it all happened, as if he was shocked.

Was it really bad? Was he really horrible?

 _Phichit_ thought he was horrible. Maybe Yuuri does too, he just doesn’t want to tell Viktor. Maybe Yuuri _still_ thinks he’s horrible, and doesn’t want to be his friend anymore at all, and he’ll never see Yuuri again.

Viktor is holding it all back as he follows mama to the car, but as she’s strapping him into his bumper seat that he feels his lip wobble, and he sniffles, rubbing a fist over his nose.

“Don’t think tears will work, mister.” Mama raises her eyebrows.

It only makes Viktor feel _worse_ , and before he knows it, he’s crying again.

Viktor doesn’t like crying, crying is for _babies._

But his mama, Yuuri, Yuuko, Phichit _, and_ Miss Minako _all upset_ at him all at the same time _isn’t fair._

“It’s not _fair!”_ He bursts out with, and his chest hitches on a sob. “I didn’ – didn’ _mean it!”_

Mama’s eyes go wide. “Oh honey, I know you didn’t.” Her arms wrap around him, reaching down while he’s still in the car. Viktor sniffles and thunks his head onto her shoulder, smelling her flower-smell and the way her warmth feels like comfort and home.

“I’m just surprised!” Mama pulls back, cupping his cheek. “Hm? I’ve never known you to push anyone. That’s not my sweet Viktor that I know.”

Viktor’s chin wobbles with the force of his tears, and opens his mouth.

“I know you didn’t mean it.” Mama murmurs, softer this time. “Hey, why don’t we go get some ice-cream?”

Viktor blinks, and then a wide beam splits his face, and he nods his head up and down hard, practically hurting his neck because of it.

Mama laughs, her face soft and warm.

Viktor gets two scoops of chocolate, and giggles as it smudges across his chin and nose and mama wipes his face with a wet wipe. He even gets some in his eye, which is silly, and he doesn’t really know how he did it, but it doesn’t matter because mama still cleans him up.

“Alright.” Mama starts as they’re walking back to the car, hand in his. “Can you tell me why you felt like you had to push Yuuko? Instead of just ask nicely.”

Viktor looks down at his shoes. “I _did_ ask, but she din’ wan’a listen.”

“But do we push someone if they don’t listen to us? The first, second, or even third time they don’t listen? _Any time_ they don’t listen?”

Viktor shakes his head down at his feet.

“Good.” Mama states. “So, what do we do the next time someone is close to Yuuri?”

Viktor thinks about it. “I – I don’t do an’thin’!” He decides.

Mama nods, one sharp, short tip of her head. “Very good.”

“Not even!” Viktor shouts, and tries to think of something worse than someone being close to Yuuri. “Not even! If!” He jumps up and down trying to think. “If someone _hugs_ Yuuri!”

Mama raises her eyebrows down at him. “Is that true?”

Viktor nods sharply, just like his mama. “Yep.”

“And you’re sure about that?” Mama asks, as if she doesn’t even believe him.

Viktor starts skipping. “Yes!” He nods. “Yuuri gives the best hugs! He’s all soft and squishy and he smells nice _always.”_

Mama just smiles at him. “Really? And what does he smell like?”

Viktor has to think hard. “Like! It’s like!” He shouts, and screws his face up trying to think of all the words. “When you take the new towels out the dishwasher –”

Mama laughs, suddenly. “I think you mean the drier.”

Viktor sighs and rolls his eyes, dramatic. _“Oh-_ kay, the _drier.”_

Mama just laughs more.

“And! They’re still warm and you go like this with them.” Viktor lets go of his mama’s hand and wraps both arms around himself, swaying around. “It’s like that.” He tells her, and takes her hand again.

 

*

“So.” Dr. Yakov starts, clasping his hands.

Viktor sits up straight.

“He pushed one his friends, because they got close to Yuuri, am I right?”

Mama nods, and Viktor looks from her to the doctor.

Dr. Yakov sighs. “I’m sorry there isn’t much more I can say, but it really does sound like typical mate behaviour.”

“It’s just.” Mama starts. “He’s never pushed _anyone_. He’s always been a very gentle boy, he picks up spiders and cradles them when the other kids are all screaming. It’s just – it’s _so_ out of character.”

Dr. Yakov tilts his head. “Have Viktor and Yuuri ever been around other kids together before?”

Mama looks as if she’s thinking about that. “I don’t – no. They’ve never actually been around other children their age.”

Dr. Yakov purses his mouth. “It might simply be a case of them getting used to being around other children together. Right now, they’re used to the freedom of being together only when they’re with their parents. They aren’t used to having to share one another.”

Mama nods, as if that all makes sense. Viktor tilts his head.

“But I don’ mind sharing Yuuri.” He says.

Both Dr. Yakov and mama blink at him.

“Honest!” Viktor says, nodding. “I wan’d him to meet my friends, but I din’ like when Yuuko stood _really_ close to him.” He huffs, crossing his arms over his chest. “Jus’ like when you touch’d Yuuri’s neck.” Viktor wrinkles his nose.

Dr. Yakov stares for a moment, and then he turns to mama. “Is Yuuko – an Alpha?”

“Not that I’m aware of, no.” Mama says. “She’s a five-year-old girl.”

“It might simply be that Viktor is more sensitive to these things.” Dr. Yakov says. “If he’s possibly feeling threatened, he might lash out.”

“But he can’t do that with every Alpha he comes across.” Mama says. “He needs to learn that he can’t do these things to _anyone_.”

“Maybe he just needs his fears reassured.” Dr. Yakov shrugs. “If he knows that Yuuri can’t be taken away by another Alpha, he’ll stop feeling threatened, and stop lashing out.”

“But how do you suggest we do that?” Mama asks.

“Well, how much time are Viktor and Yuuri spending together?” Dr. Yakov asks.

Mama blinks. “They – they see each other _every day_ at school, we didn’t think –”

“Ah.” Dr. Yakov says, and nods. “I think some more quality time might be needed. Just until Viktor grows used to being around others with Yuuri.”

“So, like playdates?” Mama asks.

Dr. Yakov rubs his chin. “They might benefit from a longer amount of time together. Maybe a sleepover?”

“A sleepover?” Mama asks.

“Sleepover!” Viktor shouts, and claps his hands.


	2. Pyjama's and Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Are you comin’ in?” Yuuri asks softly, and Viktor nods._
> 
> _“Course, silly!” He shouts, and pats his rucksack on is back. “I even brought all my things!” ___
> 
> **  
>  Sleepovers.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That was quick! 
> 
> I can safely say that I have never updated/written this fast, but again, all you guys are so incredibly encouraging and just motivate me so much! It's lovely to hear that people are enjoying the series and that these fluffy updates make them happy, because I know how hard life can be, and to hear I'm a bright spot in a bleak day is just a compliment like no other <333
> 
> Also, I can't promise when the next update will be, as I really do need to work on my abandoned fics, but it will probably be sometimes later in the week! Think Thursday-Friday again, and if not, the weekend.

Viktor is excited.

He’s got all his bags packed – he’s got his toothbrush, he’s even got _toothpaste,_ which is extra silly, because Viktor is sure Yuuri will have _toothpaste_ in his house, but mama just wants to be sure, and also Viktor has special calcium toothpaste that helps keep his teeth strong that Yuuri might not have, but if he doesn’t have it then he should get it.

He’s got his jammies, his favourite pair with the dancing penguins on them, and he got his bedtime socks.

He’s ready.

Viktor skips as he’s lead up to Yuuri’s house, his rucksack bouncing on his back, and mama lets him stand on his tiptoes to reach up and press the button.

He can hear noise inside, the scampering of feet and the rush toward the door, and Viktor giggles, feeling as if he might start to _vibrate_ with the excitement, it’s so strong.

He’s already been inside Yuuri’s house _plenty_ , but he’s never stayed before, and him and Yuuri are going to watch cartoons and play with his toys and stay up _the whole night,_ and Viktor is going to sleep in _Yuuri’s_ room.

The door opens, and Viktor beams up at Yuuri’s mama before Yuuri wrangles his way through her legs and crashes into Viktor.

Viktor laughs, letting it out all high-pitched and loud, but it doesn’t matter, because Yuuri is laughing too.

Viktor flings his arms back around Yuuri, and he tries to lift Yuuri’s feet up off the ground but he isn’t big enough so they both stumble.

“Vik-tor!” Yuuri shouts. He’s getting a bit better at saying Viktor’s name, a _bit_ , but the t _and_ the k is _really_ hard, and it’s all in one word, so.

“Yuuri!” Viktor giggles, beaming wide. He can say Yuuri’s name no problem now.

Yuuri pulls back, his brown eyes big and clear and shining. Yuuri’s eyes are kind of like shiny chocolate, but they’re _better_ than chocolate, even chocolate ice-cream.

“Are you comin’ in?” Yuuri asks softly, and Viktor nods.

“Course, silly!” He shouts, and pats his rucksack on is back. “I even brought all my things!”

Yuuri beams then, all his teeth appearing, and Yuuri’s still got all his milk teeth because his grown-up teeth haven’t come in yet.

Viktor lost one of his teeth last week, and he brought it into school and showed everyone, even Miss Minako.

He only let Yuuri touch it though, and Yuuri held it in his hand as if it was a tiny little insect.

“It’s jus’ a tooth!” Viktor laughed, a bit lispy still because he was getting used to speaking with one less tooth.

“Did it hurt?” Yuuri blinked up at him. “When it came out?”

“It didn’ come out, ‘swilly!” Viktor lisped. “It fell out, so it din’ hur’r even a liwl’ bit!”

Yuuri looked at him, and then he smiled, like he’s doing right now.

Yuuri’s got the best smile. Viktor bets his smile looks really strange and toothy now, with a gap in the middle, but Yuuri’s is straight and wide, and being smiled at by Yuuri is the _best_.

“Well, come in then!” Yuuri laughs, face going happy, but he doesn’t shout. Yuuri never shouts, because Yuuri’s the nicest and he’s also a bit shy, and so sometimes his voice goes _so soft and small like a baby_ , but Viktor is teaching him to be louder.

“I’ve packed all his stuff, but if he needs anything, anything at all, just call me.” Mama tells Yuuri’s parents, and Viktor tips his cheek up as mama places a kiss there and says goodbye.

“You be good!” Mama calls to him, and Viktor waves.

When he goes inside, he takes a great gulp of air, breathing in deep.

Yuuri’s house smells the _nicest_ , like warm towels just out the dryer and everything good, as if sunshine and clouds got put into a bottle and sprayed everywhere. Viktor can’t not even _explain_ it really. He can never get the words.

Yuuri’s mama and papa take his things, and Viktor and Yuuri go over and sit by the TV for a while before dinner. Yuuri crosses his legs into a basket and so Viktor does the same, but he sits close though.

Dinner is chicken nuggets and Viktor and Yuuri do the dinner-dance on their seats as the food comes, wriggling on their seats and clapping their hands.

“YAY!” They both shout, and Viktor turns the tomato sauce bottle upside down and squirts some on his plate, only he nearly drops it before Yuuri’s papa catches it.

“Careful!” He says, and Viktor shrinks back. He picks up a nugget and bites into it, going quiet.

Viktor feels something in his hair, and glances up to find Yuuri’s papa’s hand on top of his head. He ruffles Viktor’s long hair falling over his shoulders with a fond smile, rolling his eyes.

Viktor gives him a toothy beam, brightening up.

After dinner, though, Viktor is already feeling sleepy, but he lets himself be led by Yuuri as Yuuri takes his hand and shows him his toy collection, from his biggest teddy bears to –

“This is blankie.” Yuuri says, and twists his feet together and he holds.

Viktor blinks.

He’s holding a soft yellow blanket, cotton and worn. But Viktor reaches out to touch, and his eyes widen and he takes it from Yuuri.

The blanket has the _nicest smell._ It smells like everything inside Yuuri’s house, only _more_. It’s just the best thing Viktor’s ever smelled. He wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything for Christmas.

“Can I have it?” Viktor asks, and hugs the blanket to his chest.

Yuuri blinks, and he bites his lip, unsure. “Um. For tonight?” He says.

Viktor nods hard. “Okay.” He hugs the blanket tighter and feels his eyes go droopy, a yawn working its way up his throat.

“That’s all of them.” Yuuri gestures to his box, where all his toys are kept. “We can play with some, if you want?”

“Boys!” Yuuri’s mama calls. “Time for bed!”

 _“Aww-aw!”_ The both shout, but in secret Viktor is a bit glad, because he’s so sleepy and he wants to sleep with Yuuri’s blanket.

Viktor and Yuuri brush their teeth together, and giggle as they spit in the sink and end up getting each other instead. Viktor gets some in his hair when it falls into the water, and Yuuri’s mama puts a towel over his head and dries him once she’s got the toothpaste out.

But then they get changed into their pyjamas, Viktor in the bathroom while Yuuri goes into his own room, and he comes out and finds Yuuri wearing –

“Ducks!” Viktor points, and laughs. Yuuri’s pyjamas are blue with yellow ducks, and his top and bottoms match too.

“Penguins!” Yuuri squeals, pointing at Viktor, and Viktor beams.

“They’re my favourite!” He says, spinning, and Yuuri giggles.

“Okay, that’s enough now.” Yuuri’s mama says, pushing them gently into the room, and Viktor goes easily. He’s still got Yuuri’s blanket, and gripped tight in one hand, and he goes over his sleeping bag on the floor and rolls it out, flopping down and curling around the blanket.

“Night boys.” Yuuri’s mama says, switching off the light.

“Night-night.” Viktor calls back.

Yuuri goes to his bed and climbs up, and Viktor watches him.

Yuuri is small enough that he only takes up just a little bit, and there’s enough space that Viktor could fit in there too, but mama told him to bring his sleeping bag because it would be rude not to.

Still. Viktor sighs, turning over onto his side and pressing the blanket up to his cheek.

“Viktor.” Yuuri whispers into the dark bedroom.

“Yes?” Viktor whispers back, turning onto his back to look up.

Yuuri is quiet. “Am I your best friend?” He asks.

Viktor blinks. “Of course, dummy. Din’ I tell everyone you are?”

Yuuri giggles, and he’s quiet again.

Viktor fiddles with the edge of Yuuri’s blanket. “Am I … yours?” He whispers.

There’s no reply, only rustling, and Viktor looks up just in time to find Yuuri climbing out of bed, pulling the covers back, and then he’s crawling on hands and knees over to Viktor’s sleeping bag, sliding inside.

Viktor shuffles over, making room for him in an instant, and Yuuri presses close.

Viktor turns onto his side to look at Yuuri, pressing close as well, and Yuuri’s frowning, face all scrunched.

“Vik-tor.” Yuuri starts, very serious. “You’re my favourite, and my best friend forever.”

Viktor feels the warmth at that seep into his chest and stay there, like a real thing he could hold and touch and squeeze.

Instead of squeezing it, though, he shuffles closer and squeezes Yuuri, pulling him in and pressing his cheek to the top of Yuuri's head.

 _“Yuuureeee.”_ He squeals, happy, and Yuuri giggles into his chest, wriggling closer so he’s comfy.

Viktor snuffles into Yuuri’s hair, rubbing his nose against the top of Yuuri’s head, and takes a deep breath again. Yuuri’s hair smells like his apple shampoo, fruity and clean, and something else, something a bit stronger if Viktor sniffs hard enough. The very top of his head smells of sunshine and rainbows, and Viktor nuzzles there.

“Tickles!” Yuuri squeaks, but he’s giggling like it’s a good thing.

“You smell even better than the blankie.” Viktor tells him, and he doesn’t really know how. Yuuri’s blanket smells like lots of washes and cotton sheets and home, but Yuuri just smells of – _home_.

“I think you smell th’ bestest.” Yuuri mumbles, muffled into Viktor’s chest.

Viktor beams wide, and pulls back. “Really!” He shrieks.

“SHH!” Yuuri hisses, finger to his mouth.

“Sorry!” Viktor whispers.

Yuuri nods, though. “You smell like the sunshine on a nice sunny day.” He tells Viktor.

Viktor’s mouth falls open. _“You_ smell like the sunshine!”

Yuuri blinks, and his eyes are round. “Really!” He echoes Viktor.

Viktor nods hard. “It’s a bit silly, because it doesn’t really _have_ a smell, but it’s all warm and nice and makes me think of you.”

Yuuri snuggles close again, tucking his head underneath Viktor’s chin, and Viktor smiles and sighs, inhaling the scents all around him.

He’s got Yuuri’s blanket squished in between them, and so he pulls it out and wraps it around them both, wriggling his toes inside his socks because he’s so happy.

Yuuri falls asleep in minutes, and Viktor is patting his hair, smiling as his eyes go heavy, but then he doesn’t remember anything after that.

He wakes to Yuuri’s mama standing above them, and it’s light, because it’s morning.

“Really.” She says. “I don’t know why I expected anything else.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and all are very much loved and appreciated (*^-^*)
> 
> I'm also Peasantaries on [Tumblr](https://peasantaries.tumblr.com/), [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/peasantaries), and [ Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/peasantaries/)! Come over and talk to me! I'll never bite <333
> 
> If you want to find ways to support me, you can find them there! (*^▽^*)( ﾉ^ω^)ﾉﾟ


End file.
